Lucilya
Lucilya is a smart, dainty, playful and for the most part carefree fairy who rarely strays far beyond the Fairy Pond, where she spends most of her life. She has shortish pale blue hair beautifully tinged with gleams of mauve, and mesmerizing, twinkling purple eyes. Her translucent wings have shimmers of sky blue. Although she does not like to travel far beyond the world she knows, she is curious about the many other creatures who inhabit Felarya, and her behavior towards (large, inedible) visitors is most often often friendly and helpful. Character Hers is a simple, innocently hedonistic existence in many ways. She lives within the community of the fairies of the pond, which is simultaneously loose and tight-knit. There are no recognized leaders, although the oldest, wisest members are respected for the most part. Individualistic in a sense, the fairies live their own lives as they see fit, sleeping alone or in groups in whatever shelters they find for the night, interacting as much or as little as they please, but helping each others in case of danger. In this context, Lucilya lives very much day to day, with little thought for a future which appears to stretch out before her eternal, reasonably secure and without any expectation of significant change. Her interactions with other fairies consist almost entirely in fun and games – racing about the forest, playing hide and seek, cuddling and kissing when in the mood, or showing off interesting objects found in the jungle. Yet for all her carefree approach to life, Lucilya has a curious, generally quick mind. She enjoys coming across something unexpected, and finding some creative use for it. She appreciates a puzzle, so long as she can work it out quickly; if it turns out to be too complex, she becomes frustrated, and moves on to something more immediately enjoyable. A pair of dice retrieved from a human, for instance, once provided her with days of entertainment, before she stored them away in a pair of goggles which she adapted into a useful anklet. Though she is far from stupid, her mind works along fairly simple lines much of the time: She has never had cause to view the world as anything other than a search for short-term pleasures. Her emotional range encompasses the spectrum from joy to annoyance, but she is almost incapable of anger. She tends to perceive the known world as a generally happy place, where it would be almost inconceivable for anything truly bad to happen. She is sensitive to the beauty of her native forest, the area about the pond, and finds continued happiness in its lovely sights, sounds and scents, as well as its peaceful environment. In that regard, she has a touch of naivety about her. She knows, on a certain level, that danger does exist, but on those rare occasions when she has encountered it, she has either been able to laugh it off (if the threat was minor), or has been left hurt and dazed by what she perceives as a fundamental disturbance in the naturally pleasant order of things, that had to be forgotten quickly. Thus on the one occasion when she was captured by a fairy hunter, she found herself struggling to cope with the simple fact that something so bad could happen in reality. Her sense of morality (if one may call it that) has been shaped by her upbringing among fairies, and the limited experiences which life has provided. Her approach to "right" and "wrong" is essentially self-centered. Whatever is enjoyable is obviously right, as long as it does not cause harm to any fairy (or any large, inedible being recognizable as a person). "Wrong" is anything that harms such beings or makes her feel tense, disturbed or unhappy. "Evil" is not a word she recognizes. Hunting habits A dangerous predator, Lucilya has accounted for the ‘disappearance’ of many careless travelers. She can be persistent and resourceful when pursuing prey. If she is hungry and has located potentially dangerous food, she will be willing to take risks in order to eat it, reflecting a bold yet opportunistic mentality. Why look for food elsewhere when it takes only a little planning to defeat and devour that well-armed squad of humans nearby? Lucilya prefers to remain very small, and will rarely increase her own size, choosing to shrink her prey instead. This has made her a master at infiltration and stealth. Like almost everything else, she perceives hunting as a game, equally enjoyable whether it be easy or challenging. Upon encountering humans, if she happens to be hungry, she will remain small, observe them for a while, and assess their potential defenses. If they are few in number, and appear to have no means of harming her, she will swoop in, shrink them and feed. If they are numerous and/or armed, she will remain hidden, and wait. She will then proceed to pick off any who stray from the protection of the group. Her favored method is to wait for nightfall, watching them set up camp. She will then slip in among them, and shrink her prey while they sleep, snatching them up and silencing them as they wake, eating them one by one and moving on to the next. If any cry out, she will snatch whatever she can and make a hasty exit, rather than seek confrontation. She knows that she could, of course, make herself giant-sized, but that would spoil the fun. She uses this size only in urgent cases. She has a great appetite for a fairy, and is quite capable of eating half a dozen or more humans for one meal. In order to increase her own pleasure and satisfaction, she will often use her magic to increase the size of her prey after they arrive in her stomach, thus making her tummy feel more full. Stories featuring Lucilya By the character's owner These are stories in which Lucilya features as a central character. She is also a minor character in a several other stories. * "Felaryan flashes 2: Trapped - Lucilya’s story". * "Story 25". * "Story 56". * "Breakfast conundrum". By other writers * "Getsuyoubi", by Devastar * "Silver Scales" (second act), a comic by NickinAmerica * "Dimension of Rapture: Cats and Dogs", a comic by NickinAmerica *Lucilya belongs to French-snack. Contact Category:Characters Category:Fairy Characters